


Ode to Ary: Silk and Steel

by Xander_The_Undead



Category: Casino Royale (1967), Casino Royale Fandom, Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, James Bond (Craig movies), Shooting Dogs (2005)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Hustling, Jean falls for it, Joe plays big dumb, M/M, Porn, Riding, Sass, Silk - Freeform, Strip Poker, butt plug, corsets, men in corsets, men in panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26502922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xander_The_Undead/pseuds/Xander_The_Undead
Summary: Joe wants Le Chiffre to teach him how to play poker and the stakes just keep getting higher.
Relationships: Le Chiffre/Joe Connor
Comments: 11
Kudos: 46





	Ode to Ary: Silk and Steel

**Author's Note:**

> A huge huge thank you to the amazing [Dontbevain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontbevain) for betaing and historic accuracy. Love you guys very much!
> 
> This is a gift for Hannigramteacup because she's having a pretty rough day! Hope you feel better, babe!

Le Chiffre laid back on the plush hotel’s bed, sighing in relief as he felt the ache in his back start to ease from sitting for long hours at the tables. The muscles in his legs cramped before relaxing as he stretched them out along the bed. He closed his eyes and listened to the muffled sound of the shower running in the bathroom, smiling as he could make out the faint sound of Joe singing.

Ah, his little  _ zogu _ .

When Joe had learned that Le Chiffre’s next business meeting was going to be in Monaco, he had very charmingly stated that he would be going as well. Said that when Le Chiffre wasn’t doing business, Joe wanted to take him to the concerts at the Prince's Palace and see the International Fireworks Festival. His boy was truly a romantic when Le Chiffre let him do what he wanted, which was far too often, but Joe’s happy smile was more than worth it. It was easier now too, going out in public with Joe since the agreement they had come to. Le Chiffre handled the dark side of the business while Joe worked their image with charity balls, fundraisers and humanity work. 

Everyone loved the Good Samaritan teacher who had survived death in Africa, who made it his duty to make the world a better place. It didn’t hurt that his boy had the face of an angel. When Joe had publicly come out that he was seeing Le Chiffre, far too early in Le Chiffre’s opinion, there had been shock and outrage because of Le Chiffre’s dubious background, but Joe had just weathered the questions and outcry with a smile.

He loved his boy. How hard he worked to make up for what Joe has considered his failing, fleeing from sure death and leaving behind his students. Le Chiffre didn’t understand how this was a failure, and he was truly happy that Joe had run, making sure he was alive when Le Chiffre found him. He could feel his eyes start to grow heavy, eyelids starting to droop because he was truly relaxed, something that had been a startling thought the first time it happened when he was with Joe. It happened after his trip to Brazil, not such a bad trip considering the hellish ones he’d had before but still taxing, and he had come home to Joe’s happy smile and kisses.

The night had been perfect. Having dinner, having Joe after and then laying in bed reading while Joe used his IPad. That’s when he felt it, that feeling of being utterly at home and happy.

Perfection.

Le Chiffre smiled, slipping his hand into his pocket to pull out his inhaler, the warm metal casing cooled down when he set it on the nightstand. He had hung up his jacket, tie and belt already to be comfortable and turned his head towards the bathroom door when he heard the water shut off, and Joe continued his obscure song by humming. It was sad when Le Chiffre had to leave so early in the morning for meetings with the rest of the unsavory underbelly of the crime world; lying in bed watching Joe sleep in the light of pre-dawn was one of Le Chiffre’s favorite pastimes. He frowned when he heard a soft curse from the bathroom, sitting up a bit when it went silent and then after another moment, Joe came out of the bathroom with a loud sigh.

Oh. His  _ zogu  _ was truly a sight.

Hair started to curl unevenly, some loose while others tried to form tighter ringlets, skin clean and slightly pink from the water’s heat. His face was smooth from a shave, mouth obscenely pink and those large blue eyes framed by long charcoal colored lashes. Even in his loungewear, soft t-shirt and loose, thin sweatpants, his Joe looked absolutely breathtaking. 

“Everything alright, my  _ shpirt _ ?” He quietly asked as he watched Joe rub the towel against his hair, making the hair look even more insane. “I heard you curse.”

Joe blinked, then shook his head with a laugh. “Yeah, I’m fine. Had a slight malfunction.” Le Chiffre raised an eyebrow at that, but Joe just waved it off. “Anyway, what time is your meeting again?”

“Six, so I’ll have to leave around five in the morning.” Le Chiffre kept his face like stone, but he made a soft noise when Joe’s face fell a little. “I did tell you I had a meeting in the morning.”

Joe heaved a soft sigh and laid down on the bed next to him, pink mouth downturned in a childish pout that should look ridiculous on a man nearing his late twenties, but it only made Le Chiffre more fond of the man. He leaned down to press a kiss to damp curls, earning a soft sigh from his boy who reached over to take Le Chiffre’s hand and twine their fingers together.

“Does this mean you’re going to bed early tonight?” Joe asked quietly.

“Non,” Le Chiffre replied softly. “It is already so late the sleep would not be worth it. I think I will just stay up and after the meetings come back to you and sleep.”

“You’re making it sound like I don’t wake up till noon.” Joe snorted and then gave Le Chiffre a light shoulder nudge when the taller man gave him a look. “I haven’t slept till noon in a long time, you complete ass.”

Le Chiffre couldn’t help the soft, amused chuckle and pressed another kiss to Joe’s head.

They were quiet for a moment, enjoying the stillness, pressed up against each other and letting the outside world drift from their minds until it was only them. Le Chiffre almost fell asleep when he felt Joe move beside him, sitting up and turning to give him the smile that melted everyone’s hearts. “Then I guess I’ll stay up with you.”

“You’ll be tired tomorrow.”

“Yeah.” Joe gave a small shrug. “So will you even if you never show it. This way, I can spend all the time I want with you because we both know those meetings won’t be done by a reasonable hour. They never are.”

“Are you trying to guilt me, zog i vogël?” Le Chiffre whispered when Joe leaned in close to him, trying to sound annoyed when only joy was in his heart from hearing that Joe wanted to spend time with him. “You know it is a fool’s errand.”

Joe hummed softly, his lush pink lips quirking up in the smallest of smiles as he moved in to brush his mouth close to Le Chiffre’s ear. Le Chiffre let his eyes flutter closed when he felt Joe’s warm breath against the side of his neck, his hand moving to grip Joe’s hip through his soft sweatpants. When Joe spoke, it sent shivers down Le Chiffre’s spine with the way his lips just barely grazed the shell of his ear. “Yeah? And I just have three different Rolexes from you for no reason?”

Le Chiffre grunted when Joe pressed a kiss to his ear, hand tightening in the fabric of Joe's sweatpants when he heard his boy chuckle under his breath. “Are you mocking me, Joseph?”

Joe pulled back from him with an overdramatic scandalized gasp, Le Chiffre shifting his hold on his hip as he sat up with his legs straddling over Le Chiffre’s lap. “You?” Joe asked with a quick shake of his head before grinning, “Never, my darling.”

The way Joe let his accent roll the endearment off of his tongue made Le Chiffre take a deeper breath. “So, what would you have us do, since you decided to forgo sleep with me?”

His hand on Joe’s hip started to slide back, his fingers playing with the hem of Joe’s sweatpants when Joe gave a small laugh and then completely moved off of his lap. Le Chiffre recovered quickly, giving Joe a questioning look as he tried not to let his shock show too much. “What are you doing?”

“I want you to teach me,” Joe explained as if that answered everything, moving to their dresser, rummaging around in it. When he pulled out a brand new deck of cards, Le Chiffre understood immediately.

“You want me to teach you to play?” He asked, watching as he opened the deck and started pulling beach themed cards out. “Right now?”

“Why not?” Joe asked as he started sifting through the deck to find the cards that needed to be taken out. “You can’t? I thought it wouldn’t be too hard for Le Chiffre, the amazing genius and card player. But if it is-“

Joe wasn’t even able to finish his sentence, preying on Le Chiffre’s inability to dismiss a challenge and stroking that well-earned ego, before the deck of cards were snatched out of his hands. Le Chiffre kept his expression irritated, but he made sure to shuffle the cards with a flourish, knowing how much Joe likes to watch him use his hands.

“Do not come crying to me when I do not go easy on you,  _ Rrushi _ .” 

Joe watched him bend the deck; the quick sound of the cards slapping together before being shuffled into a perfect neat deck was mesmerizing. Then Joe snorted and gave him a lopsided grin that he really only showed to Le Chiffre anymore. “I know I used to find it weird, but  _ grape  _ is really starting to grow on me.”

Le Chiffre smiled, remembering the first time Joe had figured out that Le Chiffre had called him the name of a fruit. Much confusion and then beautiful laughter. “Good. It’s a very fitting name. You are both small and delicious, very sweet but can be sour if one is not careful.”

“Alright,” Joe groaned. “Enough about my height, and let’s get going. Unless you’re worried that I’ll kick your ass.”

Le Chiffre gave a predatory grinned, his sharp teeth on full display. “Then, my love, let's talk about different hands.”

They went over the basics, Joe grasping most of it pretty well, though he did seem to confuse the different hands up a lot. They went through a practice round, where Joe lost horribly, and then moved on to playing for real. They bet small things, kisses, candy bars and snacks from the mini-fridge and small hotel toiletries. Joe lost everything he had, and Le Chiffre tried not to give him any pitying words about how someone who had just learned the rules had no chance against him. That was why he was surprised when Joe begged him for another game and decided to raise the stakes to something more interesting. That was how Le Chiffre found himself sitting on the bed cross-legged in only his black button-down shirt, boxer briefs, socks and garters. Joe lost his socks and the cardigan he was wearing before the round started. 

The realization hit Le Chiffre slower than he would have cared to ever admit. So blinded by Joe’s charm and beauty that he could not see what his beautiful boy was.

A cheater and a hustler.

He glanced at his cards as Joe watched him with those wide blue eyes, a full house. He knew by the cards that had been played that Joe only had a twelve percent chance of beating his play. He smiled when Joe gave an impatient clearing of his throat and Le Chiffre placed his cards down on the table. “I fold.”

Joe blinked. “Really?”

“Mmhmm.”

Joe shrugged, placing his cards down, nothing but a pair. Le Chiffre had to try his best not to grin to let on that he knew what was going on. Instead, he moved to unbutton his shirt, popping all the buttons through their holes without breaking Joe’s gaze. His  _ shpirt  _ watched, pupils dilating a bit at the show, but Le Chiffre could tell when Joe suddenly knew he had been caught.

A rueful grin was sent his way. “How long did it take for you to figure it out?”

“Longer than I would have preferred,” Le Chiffre replied, pulling his shirt entirely off and placing it delicately on the bed. “You are a naughty thing.”

Le Chiffre shivered when he heard Joe make an approving sound at his bare chest, then blinked when Joe suddenly pushed all of the cards and clothes off the bed and onto the floor. He frowned a bit, ready to reprimand, but stopped when Joe stood up and pulled his shirt up over his head, flinging it to the corner of the room. Le Chiffre could not even be annoyed; his eye caught on the deep royal blue and black silk clinging to his boy’s body.

A corset. 

A beautiful silk corset gave the illusion of cinching Joe’s already thin waist; the colors matching perfectly with his lightly tanned skin. It wasn’t often Le Chiffre was struck speechless, but his mouth dropped open when Joe removed his sweatpants to reveal a matching pair of silk panties with dark thigh garters wrapped around all that unblemished skin. When his eyes followed the curve of his body, past that rear that could only have been sculpted by Michael Angelo himself, he felt his chest go tight at the bulge of Joe’s cock trapped beneath gorgeous silk. Joe tossed the sweat pants to the side and stood up proudly, reaching his arms into the air and giving a full-body stretch to show himself off.

“Do you like my surprise?”

Before even answering, Le Chiffre reached toward his nightstand, hand grasping the cool platinum of his inhaler and quickly brought it to his mouth to depress the stopper and inhale. The hit of medication quickly gave his lungs the much needed push they needed to take a deep clear breath in, and suddenly, all the blood that had rushed to his face because of a lack of air, quickly started moving elsewhere. When he looked up, Joe had a look on his face that was a cross between disbelief and concern.

“Please tell me you were just being dramatic and that I didn’t almost give my fiancé an asthma attack by putting panties on.” Joe eyed Le Chiffre, his boy ready to help him through any health issues, dressed as a Trojan princess for her wedding night. “Jean?”

At his real name, Le Chiffre came out of his private world, giving Joe another long once over before he cleared his throat and moved to stand up to go to his boy. He was surprised when a hand touched his chest and gave him a firm push down onto the bed. Joe looked down at him with arms crossed and worry on his face.

“Tell me you’re okay.”

Le Chiffre sighed. “I am fine, my bird. I can calculate almost any outcome, and yet, here again, you have surprised me.”

Joe watched him for a moment longer, then apparently decided that was good enough as he kneeled on the bed and started to crawl close until he was settled comfortably in Le Chiffre’s lap. His long, lean legs bracketed Le Chiffre’s thighs, and Le Chiffre finally reached out to touch this divine fae creature, running the back of his knuckles along the smooth skin of Joe’s collarbone. He growled in approval when goosebumps broke out along Joe’s arms. He leaned forward to place an extremely chaste kiss to the bare skin at Joe’s throat and hummed when Joe let out the softest sound.

“Is this why you were so put out when I told you of my meeting in the morning?” He whispered softly, lips kissing up Joe’s jaw as his hands moved to brush the hem of the silk covering his partner’s ass. “How long have you been planning this, my beautiful boy?”

Joe made a small wiggling motion, heat and pleasure shooting up Le Chiffre’s spine as the motion rubbed against his groin and he gripped those slim hips tight. Le Chiffre narrowed his eyes at the wide grin on Joe’s face, licking his lips when the other moved to wrap his arms around Le Chiffre’s shoulders. Joe hummed softly, leaning down to press a long achingly wonderful kiss to Le Chiffre’s mouth, just the barest brush of Joe’s tongue against his lips before the man pulled back with a smug look. “Would you believe me if I said it was a spur of the moment kind of thing?”

Le Chiffre ran his fingers along the fine embroidered silk on Joe’s side and cocked a skeptical eyebrow. “Unless Monaco has a high end intimates tailor that can work magic in just two days, then no.”

Joe let out a chuckle which turned into a happy groan when Le Chiffre pressed up, nipping at the pale skin there before opening his mouth to bite down on the delicate skin. Le Chiffre pulled away to lap at the mark he’d left with his tongue while Joe’s hands moved to start combing through Le Chiffre’s hair and pulled his head closer to Joe’s neck. Le Chiffre placed bright red marks all along his boy’s beautiful throat, which would turn purple by late morning, and the possessive side of him purrs happily at the thought.

He pulled away to place a soft kiss against that sinful mouth before leaning back further to meet Joe’s eyes. “Shall I only look and appreciate this exquisite piece of art, or am I allowed to do what I want with it?”

Joe snorted but his eyes were smiling. “You are technically already touching the artwork.”

“Details.” Le Chiffre muttered.

Joe grinned and moved to give Le Chiffre a toe-curling kiss, his tongue wonderfully warm as it pressed against his. Joe gave a light suck, the warm pleasure in Le Chiffre’s gut become an inferno and he growled when Joe pulled away.

“Oh, Monsieur Duran,” Joe purred softly, his tongue rolling the R in Le Chiffre’s true last name perfectly. “Please do whatever you see fit.”

_ I love you _ Le Chiffre thought as he surged up, wrapping his arms around Joe’s waist to hold him tight and take his lips in a bruising kiss.

_**** _

It always thrilled him when he was able to break that cool shell that was Le Chiffre and find the glorious Jean Duran beneath. The way his brown eyes almost became golden and his damaged blue eye seemed to grow almost sky blue; the contrast was something that always took Joe’s breath away, especially when they were fixed on him. Joe slowly started to rock his hips as Le Chiffre kissed him and groaned when Jean was finally fully there to place loving light kisses along his neck and bare shoulder. He could feel the bulge of Jean’s cock grow bigger through his underwear and let out a gasp when Jean gave a surprising quick thrust up with his hips and Joe ground down.

The electric feeling that spread from his cock to his gut made him hum in pleasure and bit his lip when he felt Jean’s fingers play with the hem of the panties before slipping a hand in and giving one of his cheeks a squeeze. He pushed his hips back into that wide warm hand, goosebumps erupting all over his arms as they started to rock together.

The idea had come to him randomly, knowing he had always found women attractive in lingerie, when Jean had been away on business, and Joe had to go to bed on his own for a week, he had started to get lonely. It had started out as trying to find something new to buy so that being without Jean wouldn’t hurt so much, maybe even find a welcome home gift for Jean, when he saw an ad. He’d been led down the rabbit hole after that; then he started to plan.

The outfit had only been part of his plan, but the most work was finding an experienced corsetiere who specialized in the highest quality materials, something that always pleased his boyfriend. The silk was the finest, the black chrysanthemums and peonies embroidered by hand, spiral steel backing instead of the fake plastic ribbing most corsets had. It took a long time, two months, before he could have it in his hands and added it to the box where he kept the second part of his plan.

The silk felt amazing against his trapped cock, rubbing against the material and he tried not to blush when he realized he was starting to soak through it. Jean didn’t seem to care, in fact, he seemed to enjoy it as he reached down to give Joe a squeeze through the wet silk and Joe arched his back with a choked gasp.

“Oddly sensitive today,  _ Zogu. _ ” Jeans growled, giving Joe another squeeze, the wonderful pressure making Joe buck against his hand. “Not that I would ever complain about it.”

“No, never.” Joe teased, but it came out a little more breathless than he had wanted. “There’s a reason for that.”

When Jean raised a questioning eyebrow but Joe only shook his head as he started rubbing against Jean’s hand, shameless of how needy it made him look. He rocked back and forth between the two hands that held him on either side, biting his lip at the intense pressure he could feel building and then abruptly stopped his motions when he felt the pleasure go too high, too quickly. He was panting already, and he knew Jean was giving him that look, the look that he got when he was calculating stocks or figuring out the percentages for other players’ cards.

He was solving a puzzle—the puzzle of how Joe had gone from zero to sixty in a matter of minutes.

He couldn’t help the laugh he let out at Jean’s expression, lips pursed and brows drawn as he took in how thoroughly wrecked, and on edge Joe was. Joe just leaned down to press a kiss to that frowning mouth, happy when Jean kissed him back with the same enthusiasm, moving his large hand from Joe’s cock to slip back to join his other. Joe groaned when Jean squeezed both of his cheeks and then pulled them apart slightly.

When one finger moved in to touch his hole, Joe grinned when Jean went completely stock still.

It was quiet for a moment, Joe letting ourselves soft happy sighs as Jean’s hands started to explore, and he groaned when one finger pushed down against the base of the plug.

“How long has this been here?” Jean’s voice was low and to anyone else, it would have sounded like he was about to kill. Joe knew better, that was the voice Jean used when his control was about to snap like an old brittle stick. Joe shuddered and buried his sounds in Jean’s neck when the man pushed at the base again, this time with his thumb. “How long, Joe? How long have you kept yourself stretched and wet for me?”

Joe let out a yelp, back arching against the strains of his corset when he felt Jean give the base a tug before pushing it back in. His legs were starting to shake a little, a sign that the light touches he had put himself through all day was starting to push him past just teasing. He took a deep steadying breath, huffing a small pout when Jean continued to play with the base of the plug lightly, every shift causing Joe’s body to cry out for more and to just finish it already.

“Since this afternoon.” Joe panted, letting out a soft whine as Jean continued to play with him. “While you were talking to Kratt during lunch.”

He heard Jean growl, grinning through his sounds of pleasure when Jean reached up through his curls and made a fist, jerking Joe’s head back. He couldn’t hold this position on his own, back arched so much with his head back, but Jean knew that and held most of Joe’s weight with the hand on his back and the hand in his hair. Joe cried out when he felt Jean bite at his exposed neck, jerking his hips against Jean’s and the shock of arousal made him groan.

“Jean...please.”

“You mean to tell me,” Jean whispered against the spot he had bitten. “That other people were able to see you while you were like this? Other people got to see my boy squirming around like some naughty imp?”

Joe’s breath hitched, but a smile grew on his face. “Yeah. So what are you going to do about it?”

Joe felt a thrill go through him when Jean made a deep feral sound and let go of his hair only to raise his hips just slightly so Jean could pull down his own underwear. Joe looked down, licking his lips at the sight of Jean’s beautiful cock before letting out a shocked gasp when suddenly the plug was pulled from his body and was replaced with Jean’s fingers. His legs shook as Jean crooked his fingers, pressing down against his prostate and making Joe see stars as heat spread throughout his body.

“J-Jean!”

“Do I need more lube?”

Joe shook his head wildly. “N-no! I made sure, please!”

“Anything,  _ Zogu.” _

He felt Jean pull his panties to the side and waited till Jean positioned himself, then gave Joe’s hip a tap and Joe sank down. He shuddered as he was stretched wider than the plug, and his hands flailed out to grab hold of Jean’s shoulders as he took all of the man in, panting when his ass met the skin of Jean’s thighs. He always appreciated when Jean gave him a moment, let him get used to being so stretched and the pain became pleasure of being so full. He gave it a second longer before he nodded, moaning when Jean’s hands went to his hips and started moving him. He moved in the way Jean wanted, rolling his hips and pushing up before bringing himself back down on that perfect cock.

“F-fuck!” He gasped, loving the intense look Jean always got when they did this. The look that told him that all Jean was focusing on was one thing, which was rare for the man who could calculate anything in his mind, and that one thing was Joe. He kept moving, crying out every time Jean hit that spot inside him that gave him gorgeous pleasure and when Jean thrust his own hips up Joe almost screamed. 

Jean was starting to pant now, sweat beading on his forehead, bright amber eyes only slim gold rings around his blown pupils. God, he loved this man. This beautiful, brilliant and deadly man! When Jean’s hips started to move faster, Joe tried to keep up with the rhythm, legs starting to shake from effort, work and the building of blinding pressure he felt growing in his stomach. He wound his arms around Jean’s neck, pressing their foreheads together as they both chased after the end that would make both of them cry out. 

“I-I love you!” He cried, pressing his lips against Jean’s in not so much a kiss as just wanting to breathe in Jean. “Fuck, please!”

“Joe,” Jean grunted, and Joe knew he was close. “Të dua.”

Two more thrusts combined with those words, Joe could not hold on any longer, and he let out a long jagged moan as heat shot from his spine all along his body like lightning. He spilled between their bellies, letting out small cries as Jean continued to thrust into his overly sensitive body, limbs still shaking from his orgasm. He held on tight when he heard the rumble from deep in Jean’s chest knowing he was close. Jean’s body jerked against his before going still. Joe hummed happily as he felt Jean give a few more languid thrusts as they rested against each other, a few light kisses as they came down from the high. They stayed like that for a little while before Joe carefully moved up and gave a low groan when Jean slipped from him, and he felt Jean’s cum leak down his inner thigh. He grinned down at his love, especially when Jean ran his rough fingertips along the silk of the corset.

“So, I’m assuming you liked my surprise?”

“I did.” Jean purred, a smile on those lovely lips. “Even if you hustled me as a lead-up.”

“I like to think of it as I used my mind and charm to win against the great Le Chiffre.”

Joe laughed when Jean slapped him on his ass, then grabbed him and rolled so that he was on top of Joe on the large bed. He arched up against Jean as the man attacked his lips, dominating over Joe’s lush mouth and groaned when he felt Jean’s tongue slide into his mouth. When Jean pulled away and caught a glance at the clock on the nightstand, he groaned as he buried his face back on Joe’s neck.

“I have to be at the meeting in two hours.”

“Too bad for you.” Joe replied without sympathy and screamed when those long fingers started to dig into his side and tickle him till he began to cry.

**Author's Note:**

> Zogu - Birdie
> 
> Shpirt - Soul/ Spirit
> 
> Zog i vogël - Little Bird
> 
> Rrushi - Grape
> 
> Të dua - Love you


End file.
